ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sergeant Silverscalp
|image1=Sgt. Silverscalp.jpg |hwo=Planet Guanocide |se=FlamingoMask |ccb = Gallibon the Destroyer |h=274 cm (Normal) 55 m (Giant) |w=145 kg (Normal) Unknown (Giant) |t=Alien Guanocide |fa=Don't Look At The Moon! |la=N/A |all=Emperor Goro, Craterman |enm=FlamingoMask, HAM, Celestina (rival) |oth=None }} is an Alien Guanocide, Emperor Goro's right hand man and highest ranking military officer of the Guanocide Empire. He is also rivals with Celestina and a secondary antagonist of FlamingoMask. History ''FlamingoMask'' ''Don't Look At The Moon! Sgt. Silverscalp first appeared when he showed up to Emperor Goro, coming back from his invasion on Planet Tangorleenas. Goro got tired of Celestina constantly failing, so he was more than happy to have Silverscalp on his side. Silverscalp right away got to work and deployed his monster Craterman to battle. As he and Craterman arrived on Earth (specifically at Kobe, Japan), he kicked off his Moon Crisis strategy by deploying Evilgon as a distraction for HAM. Silverscalp watched HAM fight off Evilgon for a bit, before then taking off. Silverscalp then orchestrated the rest of his plan, commanding Craterman from afar. Even upon Craterman's defeat and demise, Silverscalp was ready to move onto the next plan. Personality Strict, intelligent, suave and efficient, Sergeant Silverscalp is one of the Guanocide Empire's finest. Whenever his plans fail, he quickly moves onto the next one and tries to succeed in where he previously did wrong. He appears to be more competent and calculating than his superior and Celestina, however his greatest flaw is that he overestimates his own strength and intellect, which often can lead to the downfall of his plans. In regards to his associates, he is loyal to Emperor Goro; having taken over a few planets for him however he has little to no respect to Celestina, viewing her as a useless criminal. Abilities & Weapons * '''Robot Hand:' On his left hand, Sgt. Silverscalp has a mechanical hand that can also transform into various weapons. His used so far being: ** Blade: Sgt. Silverscalp can transform his robot hand into a sharp and deadly blade that he can use for combat. * Saucer: Sgt. Silverscalp can fly around in a saucer to travel anywhere he desires. * Size Change: Sgt. Silverscalp can change from giant size to normal size at will. * Silver Scalp: True to his name, Sgt. Silverscalp wears a silvery, metallic dome on his head to which he uses for protection for his head. It is very durable and can deflect energy attacks and bullets back. ** Poisonous Gas: Sgt. Silverscalp can also shoot out poisonous gas from his silver scalp as well. This power has not been used yet. Trivia * Sgt. Silverscalp is the first Alien Guanocide to appear beyond Emperor Goro or his servants. * Originally Sgt. Silverscalp's reason for only having two arms was that his previous other four arms were sliced off in battle by Ultraman Ace. However this was cut. Instead, the reason only he has two arms while Emperor Goro has six arms is because Silverscalp is part of a subspecies of Guanocide, but is still considered one regardless. * Sgt. Silverscalp's name partially originated from a fan kaiju Gallibon the Destroyer made back in 2008. * Sgt. Silverscalp's blade arm is meant to be an homage to Black Directive's weird blade in Ultraman Leo. Category:Fan Seijin Category:Antagonists Category:Named Seijin Category:Fan Kaiju Category:FlamingoMask Continuity Category:FlamingoMask Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Gallibon the Destroyer